An Accidental Miracle
by KnowItAllSister
Summary: This is based off a dream that I had. The story of 7 couples in all on board the Titanic; but, an interesting twist happens after the iceberg hits. . . read to find out! PLEASE R & R!
1. Ch 1: Welcome Aboard the RMS Titanic!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN OR OWN ANYTHING TITANIC (THE MOVIE) AS WELL AS THE LITTLE MERMAID OR ANY RIGHTS TO THEM.

**~An Accidental Miracle~**

**Part 1: Southampton**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Aboard the RMS Titanic! **

What a sight she was! There she sat in all her glory, the sparkling RMS Titanic, waiting to say goodbye to Southampton and start her maiden voyage to New York. The passengers scurried along, hurrying to get onto the magnificent machine.

Suddenly, a black sparkling car pulled up and a woman wearing a yellow dress got out. She looked around at the hustle and bustle of the people then gave a glance at the ship. "She's beautiful," she said with grace. An older woman came out of the car and stood next to the younger girl.

"Isn't she?" the older woman added. "Just think, Amelia, there are plenty of men out there just waiting to meet you. Then you will get married and have children of your own…"

"Hopefully that won't be too soon," a man added as he got out of the car and stood next to the older woman. "I just cannot wait to see what being a stockbroker in America is like," he said as he put his arm around the older woman.

"Well, shall we board?" Amelia asked.

* * *

An enthusiastic young man quickly walked up the gangway and through the doors of the great ship. "Welcome aboard the Titanic, sir," a greeter said as he bowed at the other man.

"Thank you very much," he said. "Where can I find my quarters?" he asked.

"Let me see your ticket, sir…" said the greeter. "Ahh, yes. Your suite is to the right and down the long corridor. There are arrows to point you in the right direction. Have a nice voyage, sir," said the greeter with another bow.

"Thank you," said the man. He took the greeter's instructions and proceeded to his suite.

* * *

"Come on, Karolina. Hurry up, now!" said a young man as he grabbed his wife's hand.

"I'm comin', John! Goodness, will you slow down?!" Karolina asked rather excitedly.

"Never!" said John rather playfully. The couple ran up the gangway and nearly bumped into the bowing greeter.

"Welcome to the Titanic," said the greeter.

"Thanks," the couple said in unison. "Come on," Karolina said. "Let's go find our quarters and get settled."

"There's more to do than getting settled," John said as he dragged his wife down the hall.

"I guess you were serious when you said you would never slow down!" said Karolina with a smile.

* * *

"Come on, father!" said Amelia. "Let's go wave goodbye to the people at the dock!" she said as she ran to the railing. "Goodbye!" she yelled.

"But darling, you don't know anyone," her father said.

"What difference does it make, father? We're finally leaving this place and going to America!"

"Excellent point, my dear. Goodbye!" he shouted. A young man was walking behind the two and noticed Amelia. He stopped, looked at her for a moment then continued on. Getting the feeling that she was being watched, Amelia turned around to take a look. There was no one.

"What is it, Amelia?" her father asked.

"I thought maybe… it's nothing. Shall we go back to our suite to finish getting settled?"

"Sure thing, dearest!" her father answered.

* * *

"Wow, she's gorgeous," said a young man as he passed Amelia. "Oof! Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't see you there!" he said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh, don't worry about it, m'boy," said a man a little older than the boy who bumped into him. Just watch where you're going next time, ok?" he said.

"Sure thing," said the young man. He looked around and noticed the older man was alone. "Are you traveling alone?" he asked.

"I am, actually," he answered. "My name is Benjamin. People call me Ben for short."

"I'm Erik. Pleased to meet you," he said as he shook Ben's hand.

"Y'know, before you bumped into me, I noticed you were looking at that girl over there," Ben said. "You know about her, right?" he asked.

"Not really, no. But she _is_ beautiful. Do you know her name?"

"Why don't we go over to the bar and discuss her," Ben offered.

"Sure, sounds alright to me," answered Erik.


	2. Ch 2: Interactions and Meetings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN OR OWN ANYTHING TITANIC (THE MOVIE) AS WELL AS THE LITTLE MERMAID OR ANY RIGHTS TO THEM.

**Chapter 2: Interactions and Meetings **

"Wow, this looks great!" Erik commented as he and Ben entered the bar.

"Aye, it 'tis," Ben answered. "Uh, two Sherries, please," he said to the waiter.

"Now then, who is this lovely young woman who you're going to tell me about," Erik asked looking dreamily. "She's beautiful…"

"Her name is Amelia. She just graduated from an all-girls finishing school and is bound for America with her family," Ben told him. "Her mother is looking for a well-off suitor for her daughter. Even still, you might as well have angels come out of your arce than for you to marry a girl like her. Her mother is very picky." Their drinks arrived and Ben began sipping away with a contented look on his face.

"I bet her mother would welcome me with open arms," Erik mumbled to himself.

"What?" Ben asked with an astonished look on his face. He set down his Sherry and looked at Erik for a moment.

"Nothing," he said. "I was just thinking out loud." Ben nodded and picked up his Sherry again. "Now," Erik continued, "why don't we finish our drinks and then take a stroll around the ship. This sophisticated piece of metal must have something fun to do around here." The two finished their drinks and went to familiarize themselves with the ship.

* * *

Karolina was squished against the door as John eagerly opened it. "Ouch!" Karolina exclaimed.

"Sorry, sweetie," John said apologetically. "I'm just eager to see our room, that's all," he said rather sarcastically.

"Right," she said as the two entered the room. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" Karolina said as she laid her bags down.

"Not as pretty as you, m'dear," John said as he set his bags down. He shut the door and went up behind Karolina. He began kissing her neck and hugging her.

"Now, John, what about the bags? Why don't we unpack right now? We can do this later!" She pushed John away and went to pick up the bags.

"But Karolina, who gives a goddamn about the bags? We're still technically on our honeymoon, y'know!" He went over and engulfed Karolina with his large arms.

"Oh, you're terrible, John!" she yelled as John began kissing her cheek. "Fine, later," she said and John dragged her over into the next room and plopped onto the bed. He motioned for her to come over, she sat next to him, and he pulled her down. John began kissing Karolina furiously, until suddenly he stopped. He sat up and looked at her for a moment.

"Karolina, I'm so glad you agreed to marry me," he said with a grin.

"Well, how could I refuse a face like that?" she said as she leaned over to kiss him again. John put his finger over her mouth as if to hush her. He put his hand over her stomach and gazed at her lovingly.

"Hopefully it won't be too much longer until we are blessed with one," he said with glazed eyes.

"Hopefully," she agreed.

"Well, why don't we try now?" he asked as his aggression returned.

* * *

"Ahh yes, put it over there, please," Amelia's father said. He sighed and sat down on a chair in the sitting room. "Well, that's all." A bell tolled after he sat down, indicating dinner. "Shall we dress for dinner? I believe that is the dinner bell." The family agreed and went their separate ways.

_Later. . ._

Amelia sat out by herself on the deck enjoying the clean night air and the beautiful, starry sky. "It sure is beautiful," she said to herself as she sighed. Thoughts of America and marriage began filling her head. _I wonder how long it'll be until mother finds a suitor for me? I wish I could just find my own husband..._ Amelia's head began nodding as she dozed off into sleep.

A few minutes later, Amelia awoke to the sound of footsteps. A man sat down on the bench next to hers and popped out a cigarette.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" he asked politely. "I didn't realize anyone was out here at this time of the night. I'm sorry if it bothers you."

"It doesn't bother me," Amelia answered politely. "You can go ahead and smoke." The man nodded his head in thanks as he lit up his cigarette.

Silence...

Suddenly, the man broke it with: "So, are you traveling alone?"

"No, I'm traveling with my family. I'm sorry, how rude of me. Let me introduce myself," she said as she turned to face the man. "My name is Amelia. And you are?" she asked as a spark of curiosity entered her voice.

"My name is Erik," he said with a puff of smoke. "I'm by myself. I'm a first class passenger, like yourself."

"How could you tell I'm a first class passenger, sir?" Amelia asked, slightly alarmed.

"Just by looking at you Miss Amelia. Your poise, the way you converse, your sitting posture. You're the perfect gentlewoman," Erik complimented. Amelia blushed slightly.

"You're too kind, sir... But you see, I'm afraid that was the way I was taught. You see, I just moved on from finishing school, and now I'm traveling with my family to America." A pause. "So, now that I've told you my life story, why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself, Erik?"

"Okay," Erik responded. He got up and tossed his cigarette overboard. He stood in front of Amelia and offered his arm. "It's a bit chilly outside. Would you like to take a stroll around the ship to warm up while we chat?"

* * *

John leaned in for one more kiss. Karolina accepted, then snuggled into John's arms. "I love you, John," she said as she sighed.

"I love you, too, Karolina," John answered. "Y'know, I can't wait until we move into our new house in Virginia!"

"Me too," Karolina agreed. "Well don't you worry, hon. Mommy and daddy have it all figured out already. I was gonna wait until we docked to tell you, but my parents already bought our house in Virginia. All we have to do is move in. They even picked out the furniture. Well, I helped a little bit before the wedding, but what can I say? Y'know I'm picky about everything. And well, I helped pick out some of the furniture for the baby's room, so..."

"Wait, does that mean...!" John interrupted.

"I can't say for sure, sweetheart, but it'll happen eventually," Karolina answered.

"True..." John said as he pulled down the blankets to kiss his wife's stomach. "It'll happen some time soon, my darling..." John whispered in her ear as he settled back in his spot.


	3. Ch 3: Erik and Amelia

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN OR OWN ANYTHING TITANIC (THE MOVIE) AS WELL AS THE LITTLE MERMAID OR ANY RIGHTS TO THEM.

**Chapter 3: Erik and Amelia**

Erik and Amelia strolled along the promenade deck with linked arms. The moonlight shone on their faces and made them look like stars glowing in the night sky. Amelia barraged Erik with a series of questions.

"So you're first class as well, Mr. Erik?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, Miss Amelia. And you can just call me Erik."

"Fine, Erik. Then you can call me just Amelia." The two nodded in agreement. "So, next question: where are you from?"

"I'm from London, England. And may I ask where you're from, Amelia?" he asked.

"I thought I was the one asking the questions this time around," Amelia said with a chuckle. "Very well, I'll answer this one question. I was actually born near London. I grew up in the very house I was born in, and now I'm leaving it to go to America..." she said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry that you're upset, Amelia." The two stop walking and Erik leans up against the fence to look up at the stars. "Wow, they're really beautiful tonight," Erik said. "The sky is so clear here. I wish we could stay like this forever..." Erik whispered.

"Hm? What did you say, Erik?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, nothing. So, do you have another question to ask me?" Erik said with a grin on his face.

"Actually, yes," Amelia answered. "Why are you going to America, if you don't mind my asking?" Erik nodded.

"I want to become a politician. Though that will take time, since I'll need to legally become a citizen first. So I guess in the meantime I want to settle in and start a family of my own, hopefully." Amelia blushed as a similar thought came and went through her head.

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going, Erik. It's rather late, and my family is waiting for my return," Amelia suggested politely.

"Can I at least walk you back?" Erik asked. Amelia nodded, and the two linked arms once again. They began their stroll back to the First Class rooms, though their pace seemed slower than before.

* * *

"Well, this is my family's suite," Amelia said with a smile as she let go of Erik's arm. "It was a pleasure, Erik." She moved toward the door and put her hand on the doorknob; then Erik pulled her arm away from it. The two stopped and looked each other in the eyes.

"Yes, I had a good time," he said softly. Erik broke his glance and looked away, almost with sadness in his eyes. "You get a good night's sleep, Amelia. Maybe we'll meet again on this ship. It can't be all that large," he said with a smile. The two nodded and grinned at each other, then parted ways for the evening. And so, the story between Erik and Amelia had begun.


	4. Ch 4: The Red Rose

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN OR OWN ANYTHING TITANIC (THE MOVIE) AS WELL AS THE LITTLE MERMAID OR ANY RIGHTS TO THEM.

**Chapter 4: The Red Rose**

"You're such a beautiful woman," he said. "Please. . . . take this rose as a symbol of my feelings for you."

"But, we've only just met!" she answered.

"Yes, that's true," he said. "But I feel you're the most interesting woman I have ever met in my life."

"It's strange, but I feel that way about you, too . ." she answered.

* * *

That morning Amelia awoke from sweet dreams to happy thoughts. She thought of the night before and the charming man whom she had met. All of a sudden, the door to her room opened and there stood her father.

"Good morning, Princess," he greeted.

"Good morning, father. You know I'm not a child anymore," she said, irritated that her thoughts of Erik had just vanished. "Just call me Amelia, not Princess."

"Okay, Amelia," her father answered with a chuckle. "Breakfast is ready, so I'll send a maid in to help you get dressed."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit, father," Amelia said.

* * *

"Excuse me," Erik asked a servant. "Do you know where I can get a red rose for a lovely lady friend of mine?"

"Oh, Mr. Erik. Good morning," he said. Erik nodded. The servant cleared his throat. "Sir, I believe I can get you a rose while you eat your breakfast. I will see to it that this rose is delivered to you before the morning religious services."

"Thank you," Erik said as he slipped some money in the servant's hand.

"And thank YOU, sir!" the servant happily answered.

* * *

"O wind of Heaven, by thy might, protect them all. . . eagles' flight. . . " the passengers sang. The song finished, and the religious service ended.

"What a lovely service," Amelia's mother commented.

"Yes it was," herfather said.

"Amelia!" Erik called out at he walked toward her and her parents.  
"Erik! Why, good morning!" she greeted as she blushed. Amelia's parents just looked at each other. "Mother, father, may I introduce Mr. Erik."

"So good to meet you both," Erik said. "I was just wondering if I could by chance speak with Miss Amelia. I was hoping she'd grace me with her presence as I toured the ship." Amelia pushed her parents aside.  
"Mother, father. This is the man I spoke of at breakfast. May I please go?" she asked with a longing look in her eyes.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," her father said. Her mother nodded in agreement, only after looking a little worried. Amelia just smiled at her parents and joined up with Erik.

"Maybe we won't have to look so hard for a suitor," Amelia's father said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Oh, Erik, what a pleasure it's been touring the ship with you! I'm glad I got to see you again!" Amelia said excitedly with a blush in her cheeks.

"But of course," Erik answered. "Amelia, will you sit down a moment? I have something I want to give to you." Amelia and Erik sat down on a nearby bench.

"What is it, Erik?" Amelia asked. Erik reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a red rose.

"You're such a beautiful woman," he said. "Please. . . . take this rose as a symbol of my feelings for you."

"But, we've only just met!" she answered.

"Yes, that's true," he said. "But I feel you're the most interesting woman I have ever met in my life. Besides, we're moving rather slowly, I think. . . sort of. Look, we have the entire voyage to get to know each other," Erik proposed.

"Yes, you're right," Amelia agreed as she took the rose. "It's strange, but I feel that way about you, too," she answered. Amelia looked up at the sunset in the sky. Erik put his hand on hers, and the two relished the moment. Suddenly, the dinner horn blew.

"Oh, it's dinner time," Amelia said, almost as if she was waking up from a dream. "Would you like to join my family and I for dinner?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm afraid not. I have a friend who is waiting for me to meet him."

"Hopefully we'll see each other again, soon," Amelia said.

"I know we will. I'll make sure of it," Erik said with a smile. The two stared at each other for a moment, then departed to get ready for dinner.


End file.
